Lilás e Lavanda
by flawfulhypocrite
Summary: Enquanto desejava desesperadamente tê-la para sempre em seus braços, tudo o que o homem lobo Lupin podia ver e sentir era lilás e lavanda. / I Challenge Remus/Tonks do 6V.


**Lilás e Lavanda.**

A bruma se espalhava pela noite silenciosamente, cobrindo a paisagem negra com seu manto cinza brilhante. Por trás das nuvens que se estendiam até onde o limite dos olhos humanos poderiam ver, a lua cheia brilhava iluminando um pouco do breu do fim da madrugada. Era ela quem trazia um pouco de luz para tempos tão sombrios.

Som de galhos quebrados foram ouvidos por todo o bosque. Uma grande sombra disforme se fez presente bem no meio da vegetação, os olhos brilhantes na escuridão. Olhos que enxergavam qualquer coisa viva ou não que ousasse se mover. Olhos temidos. Sem qualquer direção aparente eles poderiam ver além de tudo que fosse possível.

O cair das folhas à metros de distância do monstro eram ouvidas como se estivessem logo ao seu lado. Ele se moveu com sua agilidade felina para a esquerda, onde um barulho agudo se foi ouvido, seguido pelo som de uma voz humana. O lobo, porque era aquilo com que ele mais se parecia, respirou o ar frio da noite.

Um cheiro forte chegou ao seu focinho. Cheiro de sangue, de carne humana. Uma mistura inegavelmente apetitosa aos olhos de sua irracionalidade animal. O lobo começou a correr sobre suas patas em direção ao cheiro que saciaria sua fome.

Enquanto ele corria por entre a bruma fria que se formara, agilmente desmanchando-a, os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir no horizonte as suas costas. Ele apertou o passo, talvez alguma parte de seu interior sabendo que estava com o tempo contado para conseguir o que caçava. O tempo discretamente contado. Um tempo minuciosamente controlado por algo ou alguém, antes que tudo voltasse a mudar.

O barulho foi ficando mais e mais próximo a medida que o monstro se aproximava do vilarejo. Seus olhos felinos se apertaram até que apenas um brilho claro fosse visto. Um pouco mais ao longe havia algo de uma tonalidade lilás que se destacava no meio do verde musgo.

O lobo se posicionou em seu modo de ataque, ficando quase imóvel oculto por um antigo carvalho que era grande o suficiente para sumir com sua silhueta indiscreta. Suas patas mexiam na terra embaixo de si enquanto seu olfato se aguçava para detectar sua presa.

O sangue e a carna ainda estavam presentes, mas por cima desta, havia um outro aroma, um aroma doce como o do começo do verão. Assimilava-se ao cheiro da brisa de verão, quente e aconchegante, que sempre chegava após um período de estiagem. A mistura do cheiro de lavanda com o da pura água que enebriavam o ar ao redor.

Ele parou por um instante apenas. E voltou seu olhar para trás quando o primeiro raio de sol atingiu seu corpo pálido e ralo. O raio dourado iluminou sua pele e a criatura começou a se contorcer, urrando de dor. A presa que estava alguns metros de si começou a se mover na direção do barulho.

Uma dor excruciante assaltava o corpo do felino enquanto ele se retorcia tentando impedir a mudança inevitável. Do corpo de lobo começaram a surgir membros mais delicados, pernas e braços ralados e franzinhos, coberto de linhas brancas de cicatrizes passadas. Da cabeça lupina surgira a cabeça de um homem na casa dos trinta, os cabelos castanhos claros cobertos de fios brancos.

Quando a presa de outrora contornou o carvalho, encontrou um homem com o corpo coberto de cicatrizes desmaiado no chão terroso do bosque. Seu rosto se contorceu em assombração e ela puxou um pequeno pedaço de madeira das vestes e murmurou algo em sua voz fina. O corpo dele começou a flutuar seguindo-na até um chalé provisório.

Dentro da pequena construção de madeira, ela colocou o corpo sobre uma cama feita, e velando-o a luz de uma pequena vela, começou a tratar de seus machucados com o cuidado de uma enfermeira. A medida que os cortes abertos se cicatrizavam formando mais linhas brancas no corpo pálido, o semblante da mulher de cabelos lilases ficou pesaroso.

Depois do trabalho, ela buscou uma jarra de água com um pano limpo e cuidadosamente começou a passá-lo no homem com um cuidado para não despertá-lo. Velava-o esperançosa para que acordasse.

Quando o homem, Remus, finalmente abriu um dos olhos, ele sentia seu corpo dolorido, como sempre estivera a cerca de trinta e cinco anos. Uma claridade cegante atingiu seus olhos azuis e ele voltou a fechá-los. Estava em alguma superfície macia e não se recordava do como havia ido parar lá.

Abriu-os novamente e encarou a cortina clara que impedia sofridamente que os raios penetrassem o local fechado. Algo sobre as cortinas delicadas e ao mesmo tempo selvagens lembravam-no de algo. O vento fraco voltou a mexe-las e mais raios entraram. Cerrou os olhos novamente.

Suas mãos fortes apertaram o lençol e Remus respirou fundo para depois congelar no ato. O aroma de lavanda com o úmido verão se fez presente e ao invés de acalmá-lo como costumava fazer, apenas o irritou. Voltou a abrir os olhos em fúria e procurou pela fonte do perfume que o condenava. O seu perfume.

A mulher sorriu para ele ao vê-lo acordado. Continuou sorrindo mesmo ao notar a expressão furiosa dos olhos sempre bondosos de Remus. Seu sorriso iluminava seu rosto antes pálido de preocupação e seus cabelos adquiriram um tom mais claro de lilás, como se mudassem com seu humor.

_Lilás e lavanda_. Remus sempre se perguntara se a escolha de Tonks pela cor de seus cabelos era proposital.

- O que faz aqui? - sua voz possuía um timbre rouco mas soava anormalmente forte dado ao tom de fúria com o qual as palavras eram proferidas. - Já lhe pedi para que se afastasse de mim durante essa maldição.

O rosto de Tonks começou a se transfigurar em uma máscara de desgosto e cansaço. Parecia que já haviam tido esta mesma conversa diversas vezes e que a bruxa simplesmente não conseguia colocar seu ponto de vista na cabeça de Lupin.

A cortina balançou novamente iluminando o local, os raios de luz sem direção exata que batiam no casal, esquentando a ambos, mesmo que o clima entre os dois estivesse frio. Um deles, ou inconscientemente os dois, desejavam uma leve mudança no estado.

Ela aproximou seu corpo da cama onde ele havia agora se sentado, colocando os lençóis sobre seu quadril, como quem cobre suas partes por vergonha. Reprimiu um sorriso ao sentar ao lado dele. Sua mão delicada se levantou para tocar-lhe o rosto. Ele se retraiu e ela se irritou.

- Quantas vezes quer passar esta conversa, Remus? - Tonks soltou em um sussurro frustrado. - Não vou me afastar de você, você não é um monstro sem coração e faço questão de cuidar de ti após a transformação.

Remus fechou os olhos em cansaço. A mesma conversa. Diversas vezes. Todas as vezes pelo mesmo motivo. Tonks insistia em estar por perto no fim de sua transformação. Insistia em ser aquela que recolheria seu corpo nu e machucado e cuidaria de si. Insistia em ser aquela que colocaria sua vida em risco pela proximidade a de um lobisomem.

Quando tornou a abrí-los, os olhos hoje castanhos dela estavam acolhedores logo a sua frente. Ela tocou seu rosto e alisou sua pele até chegar em seus lábios. Lupin não a impediu a medida que ela contornava seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos e provocava-lhe calafrios que enrijeciam-lhe o corpo.

- Não quero conversar hoje. - foram as palavras dela antes de colar seus lábios contra os dele. - Você tem sua mudança e eu tenho a minha. Hoje eu vou fazer uma mudança diferente.

Enquanto retribuía seu beijo, Remus admirava o perfume que Nymphadora Tonks possuía. A aurora, que ironicamente sempre era sua aurora da manhã do fim de cada mês, envolvia seu corpo no êxtase da lavanda do verão. Suas preocupações eram mascaradas pelo aroma convidativo, e os problemas do Mundo Bruxo não pareciam tão próximos de si.

Ele a tomou nos braços e colocou-se em cima de si, pressionando seu corpo. Lilás e lavandas. Enquanto desejava desesperadamente tê-la para sempre em seus braços, mesmo que achasse que não fosse digno de possuí-la, tudo o que o homem lobo Lupin podia ver e sentir era lilás e lavanda.

A lilás e lavanda de Tonks.

* * *

Escrita especialmente para o I Challenge Remus/Tonks cujo resultado sai, possivelmente hoje. No começo, eu a escrevi sem pretextos de participar de challenges, mas como eu realmente gostei dela, achei que seria um desperdício não participar. Gostou, não gostou, criticas? **Reviews**.


End file.
